The present invention relates to sand molding apparatus for air-pressurized compaction processes and, more particularly, a sand molding apparatus for compacting molding sand with compressed air wherein the compressed air vented from the pattern side of the molding box is collected and communicated to a remote location.
In sand molding processes used to produce sand molds for casting molten metal, compressed air is made to flow vertically from the top of the sand located in the sand mold to the bottom. In order to obtain better compaction of the sand on the pattern in the molding apparatus, particularly in the marginal zones along the interior wall of the molding box, the compressed air flowing in on the upper side of the molding box and vertically down through the molding sand must be able to escape on the pattern side of the molding box. A typical arrangement is shown for example in German Patentschrift 26 08 740. One of the disadvantages of an apparatus as aforesaid resides in the fact that the compressed air flowing out of the molding box produces loud hissing noises and causes ultrafine silica dust to be spread about the facility for producing the sand molds. As the pattern plate is normally above floor level during the aerating operation, personnel within the facility are endangered by the noise and dust.
Naturally, it would be highly desirable to provide a sand molding apparatus which would allow for the collection of the compressed air escaping from the molding box on the pattern side thereof and transporting the air to a remote location thereby eliminating the deleterious affects of the ultrafine silica dust and excessive noise on the personnel within the facility.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus as aforesaid which allows for the collection and removal of the compressed gas escaping from the molding box on the pattern plate side thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus as aforesaid which includes a pattern plate carrier for supporting a pattern plate which together define a chamber for collecting the compressed air escaping from the pattern side of the molding box.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide conduit means for communicating the chamber of the apparatus as aforesaid with a location remote from the facility.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus as aforesaid which is simple in structure and efficient in operation.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.